Love Fever
by Naw d Blume
Summary: [Mild Romance, Day-3] "Semuanya tampak seperti love, Milly. Love yang kecil. Love yang besar. Love. Semua hal tampak seperti love setiap ada kamu di sampingku, Milly."/ Ini hanyalah sebuah fic pendek sederhana./ Hint of romance./ AU, OOC./ Enjoy! RnR, CnC./ Don't like don't read!


Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Bandai, Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, and Affiliations.

There is no financial advantage taken from this piece of writing for it's only entertainment purpose-made.

May GS/D always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

AU, may be OOC.

000

**Love Fever**

By : Naw d Blume

000

_Klik! Jepret!_

Milly menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat hasil jepretan kameranya keluar.

"Dearka!" jeritnya. "Sudah kubilang menjauhlah dari sini, kan? Lihat! Kamu merusak fotoku! _Lagi_!" tambahnya sembari mengacung-acungkan sebuah foto.

Dalam foto, terlihat pemandangan Danau Angel dengan patung malaikat raksasa di tengahnya. Cahaya pagi yang jatuh menimpa patung itu memberikan kesan pancaran warna pelangi. Beberapa burung tampak hinggap di harpa sang malaikat. Beberapa orang nampak duduk di sekitar danau. Yang menjadi permasalahan, dari sekian orang, pemuda berambut pirang itu turut terambil. Bukan karena dia ada atau tidak, tapi karena raut wajah yang dibuatnya. Di sudut foto, nampak Dearka yang sedang membuat wajah aneh. Wajahnya terlihat jelas karena memang posisinya yang lebih dekat dibandingkan orang-orang lain.

Dearka mendekati Milly. Ia berdiri di samping gadis itu. Sepasang matanya memperhatikan gambar yang tercetak pada kertas itu.

"Foto ini juga tampak bagus bagiku," ujarnya kemudian menambahkan: "Semakin keren, malahan!"

Milly memukul kepala pemuda itu dengan foto tersebut. "Tolle akan membunuhku jika aku mengumpulkan foto ini kepadanya besok! Sekarang, jika kau tak keberatan … please lay low for a moment. Aku tak mau fotoku rusak lagi hanya karena ada kamu atau bagian tubuhmu yang tercetak!"

Tolle Koenig, ketua klub mading, menugaskan Milly mengambil foto untuk materi mading edisi berikutnya: ArchAngel. Tempat wisata di Orbu itu baru diresmikan dua minggu sebelumnya. Begitu diresmikan, tempat itu langsung populer karena kelengkapan yang disediakan oleh tempat itu. Taman bunga, ada. Taman bermain anak, ada. Danau buatan, ada. Padang rumput, ada. Area terbuka untuk berolahraga, ada.

"Ah, kamu membuatku patah hati, Milly. Bagaimana mungkin aku atau bagian tubuhku merusak fotomu? Aku terlalu tampan dan memesona untuk itu."

Milly hanya memutarkan bola matanya. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Dearka yang tersenyum-senyum ria.

"Aku akan menunggu di dekat taman!" serunya.

Milly hanya menaikkan salah satu tangannya dan membuat lingkaran dengan jempol dan telunjuknya –'oke'.

Dearka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Semakin lama ia bersama Milly, bisa semakin gila dirinya. Jantungnya berdegup dag dig dug setiap kali ada gadis penyuka fotografi itu. Ia menyentuh dadanya. Telapak tangannya merasakan getaran cepat dari jantung yang berdegup kencang.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke bagian lain ArchAngel, bagian taman.

Tukang kebun ArchAngel sangat pandai merawat tumbuh-tumbuhan yang ada di sana. Terlihat dari bunga-bunga yang mekar dengan indah dalam barisan yang rapi. Bagian padang rumput di samping taman juga ditutupi dengan rumput yang terpotong rapi.

"Tempat ini sepertinya cocok untuk Stellar. Terlalu banyak macam bunga yang disukainya," ia bergumam kemudian mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Tanpa beban, ia mengambil gambar taman bunga itu beberapa kali.

Seekor kupu-kupu tiba-tiba terbang dan menarik perhatian Dearka. Kupu-kupu bersayap biru itu hinggap di salah satu mawar. Pelan-pelan, pemuda berkulit gelap itu mendekati sang kupu-kupu dengan kamera ponsel yang siap mengabadikan pemandangan itu.

"Ah, cantiknya," pujinya ketika ia telah mengambil foto sang kupu-kupu. Kupu-kupu bersayap biru itu nampak anggun dengan latar belakang kelopak mawar merah yang masih berembun. Sang kupu-kupu yang menjadi model tiba-tiba saja terbang menjauhi Dearka. Ia kemudian hinggap di bunga lainnya.

Dearka tersenyum kecil sembari berjalan. Tangannya aktif mengabadikan pemandangan di area taman.

Tak terasa, pemuda itu sampai di bagian ujung taman. Ia telah berdiri di bagian padang. Angin berembus sepoi-sepoi memainkan rambut pirangnya yang sedikit panjang. Matahari sudah semakin naik. Langit yang biru mulai dihiasi oleh bercak-bercak awan putih berbagai bentuk. Ia kemudian melangkah sedikit lebih jauh dan berbaring di atas rerumputan. Ponselnya ia letakkan di sampingnya.

Dengan lengan ditekuk di kepala, ia membaringkan badannya. Salah satu kakinya naik di atas kaki yang lain. Sepasang matanya menatap awan awan yang melayang di atasnya. Berbaring di padang rumput dengan dinaungi lautan biru langit yang dihiasi awan membuatnya serasa seperti berada dalam film. Ia tersenyum kecil karena pemikirannya itu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Dearka?"

Dearka melirik ke arah samping dan menemukan Milly yang berjongkok. "Oh, Milly. Sudah selesai?"

Milly mengangguk sekali kemudian bertanya lagi, "Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku hanya menatap langit. Awan-awan itu,"–Dearka menunjuk awan-awan di langit–"indah."

Milly meletakkan peralatan memotretnya kemudian berbaring di samping pemuda itu. "Aku enggak tau kalau kamu suka awan. Hmmm, mau main tebak awan?"

"Hmmm. Boleh. Bagaimana cara mainnya?"

"Gampang. Kamu tinggal menyebutkan bentuk awan yang terlintas di atas kita. Misalnya, awan itu,"–Milly menunjuk sebuah awan–"berbentuk seperti lumba-lumba. Yang itu seperti kuda."

"Hmmm … begitu? Baiklah, kalau yang itu seperti apa?" tanya Dearka.

"Bunga. Bagaimana yang itu, De?"

Dearka menggumam kecil sebelum menjawab, "Love."

"Menurutku lebih seperti lingkaran. Tapi, well yeah … lanjutkan. Giliranmu bertanya."

Dearka tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana yang itu, Milly?"

"Seperti donat. Yang itu?"

"Love. Itu?"

"Kurasa seperti kepala Yuna."

Dearka menoleh pada Milly. "Yuna? Tidakkah kau bisa sedikit kreatif?"

"Memang mirip kepala Yuna, kok. Lihat bagian panjang yang menyambung pada bagian yang lebih besar? Itu seperti kuciran di rambut Yuna!"

"If you say so. Memang sedikit mirip kepala Yuna. Oke, giliranmu."

Milly mencibirkan bibirnya. "Memang. Yang mana, ya. Oh, kau lihat awan yang ada di samping pesawat itu? Seperti apa itu?"

Di atas langit, sebuah pesawat terbang. Ada gumpalan awan putih yang lumayan besar di sampingnya. Dearka menyeringai kecil ketika melihat awan itu. "Yang itu? Love yang besar."

Milly mendudukkan dirinya tiba-tiba kemudian memandang Dearka dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Love? _Lagi_?" Ia kemudian mengembalikan perkataan pemuda berambut pirang yang ditujukan padanya sebelumnya. "Tidakkah kamu bisa sedikit kreatif? Itu bahkan tak terlihat seperti love sama sekali! Apakah ada yang salah dengan penglihatanmu?"

Dearka ikut duduk. Keduanya duduk saling berpandangan satu sama lain selama setengah menit sebelum ia menggerakkan bibirnya dan berkata, "Semuanya tampak seperti love, Milly. Love yang kecil. Love yang besar. Love. Semua hal tampak seperti love setiap ada kamu di sampingku, Milly."

Seperti merahnya buah apel, pipi Milly merona terang. Gadis itu tahu. Gadis itu sering mendengar. Gadis itu menyadari jika pemuda berambut pirang di depannya itu pandai memilih kata-kata yang dapat membuat para gadis luluh. Tapi, gadis itu tak menyangka bahkan dengan pengetahuannya itu, ia masih terpengaruh oleh kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir pemuda itu.

Langit masih berwarna biru terang dengan dihiasi para awan. Angin masih berembus sepoi menggoyang rerumputan.

000

END

000

Hiya, there! X3

Mind to review?


End file.
